


Nap on Set

by LilyRoseNightStar



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRoseNightStar/pseuds/LilyRoseNightStar
Summary: nap time with Her husband Tom and his best friend/brother Chris
Relationships: Married - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Nap on Set

On the set, Tom and Chris both do some running and fighting scenes over and over because something constantly goes wrong: it’s forgetting lines, starting to laugh, doing the act wrong or some of the equipment creates technical problems.

Long, but fun, four or five hours go by and in the end, and eventually Stephanie watch a scene that doesn’t involve Chris or Tom. They left to get changed since they’re done for the day so Stephanie waiting here till they get back.   
However, it’s when they’re taking awfully long that Stephanie start to wonder what’s happening. Grabbing her red leather jacket, she head out to the direction of the changing rooms. Firstly, Stephanie knock on the door, but when there’s no answer, Stephanie slowly open it to find the cutest sight.

On a little couch against the wall, Tom is lying with his back against the backrest, legs stretched out, while Chris lays parallel to him. A pillow is between their heads and there’s just enough room to fit a small person between the rest of their bodies. Stephanie really finds this so adorable.  
Taking out your phone, Stephanie sneak herself to some pictures of the sleeping 'beauties’, and when Stephanie was done, she don’t actually know what to do next.  
Wake them? No, how can I? They must be exhausted. I should just let them sleep.  
To be honest, Stephanie actually a bit tired herself from being here so many hours and from the event during lunch. Although it didn’t last long, it sure was rough. Just watching them makes her want to crawl in there and sleep too. So that’s what she gonna try to do.

As careful as she manage, Stephanie go to the end of the couch and sit down before making her way further up. Since there’s no space on the pillow because it’s covered by their arms, she laid her head just beneath it, facing Tom. His sweater has glided up a bit so Stephanie trace her fingers along the line of skin showing by his waist. The response she gets is his eye locks flinching and his body moving a little bit. Stephanie smile and close her eyes while breathing in his sent and still moving your fingers along his waistline. 

Only a few seconds later, she feels some movements above her head, followed by an arm wrapping around her own waist. Opening her eyes, she sees her beloved husband Tom smiling at her as he draws her closer to his chest. Wrapping your own arm around him, her face lays against his chest.  
“You know the hotel room, with a comfy bed, is just around the block right?” Stephanie whisper as to not wake up Chris. Tom only hums and closes his eyes.  
He must be really tired.

Stephanie stroked his cheek poor thing he must be exhausted, Stephanie close her eyes for the second time. The warmth of his body and the steady beating of his heart is the last thing on her mind before drifting off to sleep Tessa walks into the changing room with Taika to talk to tom and Chris but they stop when they saw the three of them fast asleep seeing Stephanie wrapped in tom’s arms her head on his chest” who that?” Tessa asks” oh that Stephanie she is tom’s wife she plays Sigyn Loki’s lover” Taika says” how come she was not shooting?” she asks” she had the day off” Taika says. Stephanie shifted closer to Tom and braced her head into his chest tom’s body repond to his wife’s touch is has his head resting above hers an hour past Chris wake up “easy Chris” Taika says “hey Taika sorry I did not mean to fell asleep here I was exhausted “Chris says” shh or u wake them up” Tessa sed.

Chris wonder who when he notices tom still fast asleep with his wife curled up in his arms he reached and grab the blanket throwing over the couple Chris did not seem too shock” how u not shock or superise” Taika asks” this happens sometimes with me and tom if we both exhausted she will join us in a nap Stephanie is base like a little sister to me” Chris said they watch as Stephanie roll onto her side taking the place were Chris was sleeping in Chris being quiet grab a pillow and quietly lift up tom’s head placing the pillow down and replace Tom’s head onto it so he did not wake up with a sore neck he settle back down wrapping arm over his ‘sis and brother’ fell back asleep Tessa shook her head and cover Chris with blanket.


End file.
